


Castle on a Hill

by TazumiHanako



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, College, Different Sexualities, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, Jealous!Allura, Jealous!Keith, Jealous!Lance, Lance and Keith - Freeform, Lucy is oc, M/M, Mainly Klance fic with other ships on the side, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, More additional tags to be added, Past!Keith and Lotor, Shiro and Allura, Some of these tags pertain to future chapters, collegeAU, different issues to be talked about, jealous!Shiro, klance, other ships will get the spot light, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: Lance and Keith were inseparable when they were younger, they were the best of friends.But when Keith moves away unexpectedly without so much as saying goodbye to Lance, he wishes he never lays eyes on the stupid mullet haired kid again.When Lance gets to his first year of college everything changes when he crosses paths with Keith once more, but why does his heart beat so fast when he's near him?*****************************************Name inspired by the Ed Sheeran song Castle on a hill.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've worked on my own with a beta reader that is correcting all of my grammar.
> 
> Editor: Flippityscripts 
> 
> I've been planning this for a long time and I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Lucy is an oc character I made for this story to help me get through some storylines I have planned, but also she's taken from out of line. She is different from the one in out of line since she has majority of my personality thrown into her. More so than before. 
> 
> I do have a bunch of different characters I'm adding because It's a college au and it would be weird if the paladins were the only students in college. Also the nickname for motor was taken from a tumbler called voltron messenger. She hasn't posted in a while, but I hope she's doing alright and I couldn't help but use the nickname.
> 
> Based off how much you guys like this story I will post more but chapter 1 is up to see how much interest you guys have in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Lance’s POV

Everything was much simpler when we were kids. We didn’t have to constantly worry about those annoying college loans, or picking the perfect career to end up in when you finally graduated. I remember running over my friend’s house after school nearly everyday to play on his Nintendo 64, and practically wiping the floor with him in Mario Cart. All though my friends judged me for picking Princess Peach. But, of course I’d pick my queen to rub it in my friends faces that I can win with any character. 

My friend’s house was a place that became a second home to me. I practically cried when I found out that mullet headed idiot was moving away from me. We had been so close and yet he was leaving me and I actually hated him for it. Me, Lance freaking McClain actually hated his best friend because he moved away from him without saying a single word. Those words just didn’t come out of my mouth, that’s just something Lancey Lance did not do. 

Years passed since then, and now I was entering my first year of college. My nerves were basically shot as I brought in my belongings. My family helped me bring each bag into my dorm room as I checked to see if my roommate would be in. 

I didn’t see a roommate but I did see the apparent use of yellow on the left side of the room as if yellow was the national color of the nation. It was elegantly bright and it almost blindsided me till my mother Rosa interrupted my thoughts by dropping my final suitcase on the floor. 

I loved my mother dearly. As soon as she placed the final suitcase down, neither of us wanted to make the move to hug the other because then we knew that we wouldn’t see each other for couple months as I start my very first semester. 

“Lance.” My mother’s voice was quiet, as a hint of a sob escaping her lips. I motioned for my mother to give me a hug before she would leave me to my own devices. 

“Mami, I will be fine, I promise.” I smiled with a quivering lip, trying to hold back the tears till my family left. My sisters, brothers and my father decided to wait in the car after saying their goodbyes. But, now my mom was the last one to leave the room, and I was left all alone. 

I let the tears escape from my eyes as I collapsed onto my mattress that was sitting to the other side of the room. Because I was a freshman, I didn’t get the larger dorm rooms, but I sure wish I was able to. The only freshman who got a chance to stay in one of the bigger dorms was those with junior or senior friends. Those lucky bastards. 

I wasn’t paying attention as a larger gentleman entered the room, which if I could guess was my roommate based off his yellow undershirt that was kept under his green vest. 

“Hello, you must be Lance?” The gentleman said with an outstretched hand and a smile bigger than earth itself. 

“Yup, that would be me, and you are?” I questioned while taking his outstretched hand in mine to give a firm handshake. 

“Hunk is my name, Hunk Garrett.” Hunk smiled as he watched as my eyebrows furrowed in the confusion that was Hunk’s name. Wasn’t that a nickname? 

“You must be wondering about my name, but I promise it’s my real name. I have the birth certificate to prove it.” Hunk laughed as he gestured for me to scoot over on the bed so he could sit down next to me. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little lost without my family.” I chuckled thinking fondly of how my family and I have been so close over the years. Especially, when he had lost his best friend when the move happened. I wonder how that mullet haired idiot is doing? 

“I get it, it’s hard once your family leaves, some of the freshman already started bawling their eyes out.” Hunk mentioned as they watched as one of the bawling freshman run down the hall way with tears in their eyes. 

“It’s kind of stressful, please tell me there is some place to eat around here, somewhere where there won’t be wining freshman.” I joked already knowing that we were those so-called freshman. 

“There is one place, my friend Pidge is constantly there. She says the food is great, but if we run into her, I have to warn you she can be a bit much, sometimes on top of having an enormous friend group.” Hunk chuckled remembering how many people she knew. She just started college this year as well but she knew majority of the now sophomores and the juniors. He knew that every year on the first day they celebrated by eating out the Altea Café which was big on campus. But, not many freshmen knew about it unless you happened to know an upperclassman. 

“How about we go, I’m starving.” I suggested to Hunk, which I had been getting along with rather swimmingly. 

“Alright, but I’m warning you that my friend Pidge can be a bit much.” Hunk laughed as I looked determined.

“Bring it.” 

End of Lance’s POV

“Keith, come on, everyone is waiting,” grumbled a small brunette sporting a green hoodie. 

“I know, but I want to make sure that everything is perfect before we leave.” The person known as Keith spoke as he quickly tied up his black hair in a ponytail. 

“I get that you have an on-campus apartment which is exciting since normally only seniors get those, but we have to hurry up. Lucy keeps texting me because you aren’t answering her questions. Allura Is getting frustrated because she’s hungry and you know not to mess with that mole hill. Shiro is being silent. But, then Matt is begging me to hurry because he thinks Allura is going to kill Shiro. Then, we’ve got me, who’s just tired of everyone’s shit “Pidge explained as she scrolled through her incoming messages on her cellphone. 

“Tell Lucy to calm down, we’ve only been here a couple hours. Allura is fine. Just get her an appetizer to hold her over so she doesn’t kill Shiro. Tell Matt that Allura wouldn’t kill Shiro anyway since he’s her boyfriend, and she loves him too much. And as for you, we can leave in five.” Keith smiled as he rummaged through the remains of his clothing. He needed to make sure he had just about everything before they can proceed to their destination. 

“Ready?” Pidge questioned once more as Keith gave a solemn nod as they walked outside to begin their trek to their normal hang out spot. 

Pidge would constantly gesture to Keith about the potential of Aliens and how she watched a documentary of the existence of them. Keith would get into the conversation and explain how these findings might be able to prove moth man’s existence. Pidge scoffed at that as she punched her best friend in the shoulder. 

Their group was a small one, but each group member met at different times throughout their journey to college. Keith had been orphaned at a young age and had met Lucy in the orphanage. Keith’s parents were dead, while Lucy’s gave her up and couldn’t decide if they wanted to even keep her. Keith was pulled out of a place familiar and Lucy and he got close through the years as she helped him through the system. Eventually, Lucy got adopted by some lovely people and they also took Keith in as well because of the grown attachment that they had formed. After that Keith met Shiro, who introduced the two to Pidge and Matt. When they got to junior year in high school, they met Allura whom then started dating Shiro a year later. They all got close in that time. As a group, they were inseparable. But even though majority of the group said they were straight, Keith came out as gay and Lucy as bi-sexual, which never bothered them since they were super accepting. 

Pidge looked through the window as they got to the shop already spotting them inside, before darting inside to sneak up behind a certain blonde-haired girl. Keith chuckled as he followed her inside. Pidge continued to sneak around then when she got there she blew air into the blonde’s ear as she jumped with a flushed face. 

“Pidge, why would you do that?” Lucy exclaimed with a red face. Some would say it was from the embarrassment, but Keith knew about the girl’s crush on Pidge. He never brought it up to honor the blonde’s secret. Although the whole table knew except for Pidge. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Pidge laughed as Keith stepped up from behind her which caused the blonde to jump out of her seat and tackle hug him.  
“Keith, why did you take so long, we were teasing Shiro about his upcoming marriage to Allura. Pidge, I’m sure you’d agree that Shiro should jump on it.” Lucy laughed as she looked between her two besties before sitting back in her seat to have Pidge and Keith sit on either side of the girl. 

“Shiro if you liked it then you should put a ring on it.” Pidge laughed as she quoted the queen Bee. 

“Not yet I don’t, I want to wait for the perfect moment.” Shiro said as he lifted Allura’s hand to his lips to give her palm a soft kiss. 

“Ick, you guys are so gross.” Matt laughed as he scooted his chair away from the lovely couple. 

“I think it’s kind of endearing.” Lucy smiled as she gazed at the scene with a sigh. 

“That’s because you’re a hopeless romantic, and because you’ve never had a relationship before.” Matt stated the obvious as Lucy glared at him from the corner of her eye which unphased him. 

“Seriously, glaring at me Lucy, you couldn’t even scare a puppy let alone me.” Matt teased as Lucy stuck her tongue out at Pidge’s brother never stopping the banter that comes with it. 

“Alright, so enough about that, did you guys hear about the welcome back bash that Dylan is having this Friday at his place.” Pidge exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table to show the excitement. 

“Wait, didn’t Dylan quit school after getting that Emma girl pregnant last year?” Keith questioned as Pidge shook her head. 

“Turns out Emma’s pregnancy was a false pregnancy, her body tricked her into thinking she was pregnant. So, basically Dylan kind of just swore off girls for a while since the incident. His parties are huge, and who knows who we will see there.” Pidge exclaimed as she thought of how much fun the last party was.

“As long as Lot-whore won’t be there.” Lucy hissed with displeasure as Keith sighed at his friend’s animosity towards his ex. 

“We haven’t dated since junior year of high school, I know he goes here now, but don’t worry about him.” Keith explained as the waitress walked over to greet them. 

“Sorry for the delay, I didn’t know if everyone arrived yet, but are we ready to order?” The waitress spoke up as everyone placed their usual orders which if it was the other waitress Bulma, then they would have gotten their food without worrying about an order list. 

“Anyway, Lotor or not, we have to go to this party.” Pidge exclaimed, her eyes glimmering with excitement. 

“Is everyone free this Friday?” Allura questioned as everyone gave curt nods. 

“Why don’t we all meet at Keith’s off campus apartment to get ready, and go to the party from there?” Shiro suggested as Allura’s eyes shined in excitement. 

“If we meet there, I can dress Pidge and Lucy in the best clothes I own.” Pidge and Lucy gagged, to them dressing comfortably in sweatpants and hoodies was enough. Who needed to dress up when they could be comfortable? 

“Pidge!” A voice exclaimed as she turned around to see a bulk of yellow and green sauntering over. 

“Hunk, my man, what brings you here?” Pidge smiles as they do their practiced handshake. 

“Well, my friend Lance here was hungry and he’s also rather new.” Hunk laughed as he gestured to his friend, but his friend couldn’t even utter a single hello. 

Lance couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched the marvel that was his childhood friend. He’d recognize that jet black mullet anywhere. He just didn’t expect to run into him this soon. He missed him so much and yet all his thought processes shut down as one thought crossed his mind, and that was to immediately knock whatever drink he was having on him as a form of revenge for leaving him as a child, but his mind shut down. 

Here he was at café Altea, and at a brand new school for that matter, and of course he was running into Keith Kogane, his childhood friend who disappeared all those years ago. 

Brown eyes met violet as they stood in silence. 

The world rotating but for them time stood still.


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance opens up to Hunk about Keith as he gets up the courage to talk to him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the patience! I'm in school right now, and it's been hectic since it's my last semester. Plus comic con happened and I was a bit busy with getting ready for that as well. Writing is something i've done in the past when I had free time, and it's something I enjoy to do and will continue to do.
> 
> I do apologize for not finishing some of my other fandom stories, but I tend to write till i reach a certain point and I just jump to a new idea without meaning to. I have this story planned out for the most part, but for my other one Out of Line, I have the story planned out start to finish. I do plan to go back and finish them up when I have more time, but this particular story I've wanted to write for a long time. 
> 
> A little background, but a lot of tags will be added to this story as we go on because, some chapters in the future will be triggering and I rather be safe then sorry. I plan to target many issues like in the show Degrassi, so we have addiction, pregnancy, abortion, suicide, eating disorders, mental illness, sexuality, homophobia, and many more topics that will be hit at some point. The story will be mostly happy, and fun, but at certain times we will reach a point in the story when something big will happen and that is when you will see trigger warnings. I'm new to this so I probably will put warnings for most of the topics to be safe since I'm not sure which ones wouldn't be triggering. 
> 
> All I can say is enjoy a long road of heartbreak and different character archs. You will see all chapters with Klance and how their relationship is building, even if it's small scenes. Then each character will get an arch where they have an underlying problem they didn't realize they had. Some will involve coming out to parents maybe, and then the few chapters will kind of delve into how the character is feeling and how the group helps them through it. 
> 
> I also want to say I've always been bad with rushing relationships, but I'm doing my best to not do that. Lance will be the first to realize he has feelings for Keith, but as we go on it will make more sense of their actions in some of the chapters. Thank you for sticking with my annoying schedule and I will make sure I try and post more frequently when school lets out =) 
> 
> For now Enjoy!!! Next chapter will be them tackling school, and more friendship building between Lucy and Lance and Lance and Hunk. Also Lotor appears next chapter as well, so we will see an interesting scene, and you will find out soon enough why Lucy despises him. See you next time!!!

Panic. That was the one emotion that rushed through him as he bolted through the doors of Altea Café. He never stopped running until he got back to the safe comfort of his dorm room. The memories came flashing back as he remembered each memory he shared with the mullet haired idiot. Who even had a mullet in this day and age anyway? 

“Lance?” A knock on the door rang out as he heard his knew friend Hunk through the wooden door. 

“Ye-ah- “Lance’s voice came out shaky as he tried to calm his nerves that were currently racing. 

“You kind of ran out of the café, you didn’t even introduce yourself to anyone.” Hunk mentioned as he opened the door carefully as to not panic his new friend further. 

“I’m sorry-I-just saw someone I knew and I kind of panicked.” Lance admitted as he pressed his head further into his knees. He was normally very outgoing. But, once he saw Keith his normal exterior disappeared and all those memories came hurtling back and reminded him of his insecurities and trust issues that had developed from the moment that car left that drive way all those years ago. 

“Was it Keith?” Hunk questioned as he took a cautioned step toward Lance. 

“Maybe.” Was the single word he muttered, never noticing how the tears began to fall down his cheeks. 

“What happened between you two?” Hunk questioned as he maneuvered himself to sit beside Lance, giving him soothing circles along his back to help him calm down. 

“We were close when we little, but one day he kind of just left and I never got a goodbye. I guess seeing him in that restaurant reminded me of how much I truly missed him. I’m just afraid to put myself out there in fear that he might leave again.” Lance spoke softly as Hunk grinned back at him. 

“Listen I know it’s a bit hard, but I promise Keith wouldn’t do that to you, not again. Maybe he had a good reason for it, although Lucy, Pidge or Shiro would be the people to ask for that kind of information.” Hunk chuckled in fond memory of all of the friends he had made thanks to Pidge. 

“You guys seem pretty close.” Lance smiled thinking back to his family and how all of them were as close as a huge family like his could possibly be. He remembered when he was six years old and broke his leg, and how each of his family members freaked out all the way to the hospital. They were so incredibly worried for Lance that they didn’t even seem to notice how big of a fuss they made over him. He missed his family very much and hoped that the fall break would get here sooner. 

“We are. It’s kind of like a big extended family with us-” Hunk chuckled thinking back on all of the adventures they’d had over the couple years he’s known them. “Actually, before you left the restaurant in such a hurry, they made plans to watch a couple movies at Keith’s apartment. I’d love if you came, that is if you can handle seeing Keith.” 

“I have to see him eventually, might as well do that now.” Lance smiled as Hunk wrapped him in one of his famous bear hugs. They had to be famous, because how the hell can this guy give such great hugs without having the fame that goes with it? 

“I’m glad you can join; it’ll give you a formal introduction to the group.” Hunk smiled as he ran to get into something a bit more comfortable. 

“Anything I should wear to this occasion?” Lance questioned as he saw Hunk rummage through all of the clothes he bought. 

“Just something you feel comfortable in, I’m probably just going to wear my yellow lion kigu.” Hunk smiled as he held it up to Lance.

“That’s pretty awesome dude, where’d you get it?” Lance questioned as he jumped up to take a closer look at the fabric used. 

“We got it when we went to an anime convention. Lucy loves cosplay and going to them so she kind of dragged us to go. If you get to know her maybe, she’ll invite you to our next one? I believe the next one is Katsukon, but that’s after New York City Comic Con.” Hunk explained as he proceeded to pack the kigu into a decently sized bag. 

“I think Lucy and I should get along rather well as long as she likes the anime that I do. As for New York City Comic Con, don’t tickets sell before school even starts?” Lance questioned his friend as he began to pack a bag of his own, following Hunk’s example. 

“You do, but from what I heard, Shiro might not be able to go this year so his ticket is up for grabs if you’d like to join.” Hunk smiled as Lance’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

“No way! I’ve been dying to go to one of these cons for a while. I need to talk to this Lucy asap.” Lance commented as the two of them finished packing their bags for the movie night. 

“Good, you followed my example. Sometimes we end up falling asleep on movie nights so we all just pack a bag in case we don’t get back to our dorms the next day. You’re going to love them. I promise.” Hunk smiled as he led Lance into the hallway. They had a little bit of a walk to Keith’s apartment so they just continued with small talk. 

Lance’s nerves were kicking in as they drew closer to his apartment with each step. He wondered if Keith even remembered him after all these years or if he was easily forgotten like he thought he was. Hunk was the first to step up to the door, giving the wood a few knocks. Lance’s body froze up as his heart rate sped up from his nerves. He was normally really confident but it didn’t stop the insecurity and the paranoia, which up until now, no one had seen. 

“Hunk!” A voice cried out as a beautiful blonde opened up the door with a gentle smile. If it wasn’t for Lance’s nerves he probably would have shot her one of his best pick-up lines. 

“Hey Lu, we’re here for movie night.” Hunk gestured to his companion as Lance’s body went stiff from the gesture. 

“You must be Lance, Hunk told me all about you.” Lucy smiled as she extended her hand out to greet Lance. Lance was half-tempted to shoot her a pick-up line, but he fought against that idea for his better judgment. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Lu.” Lance spoke hesitantly as the blonde gave a hearty laugh. 

“You’re so cute, the name is Lucy actually. Lu is just a little nickname.” The girl named Lucy spoke as Lance blushed from the embarrassment. 

“Right, anyway Hunk told me that your big time into conventions?” Lance made small talk as he ran fingers through his hair to calm his nerves, which seemed to have decreased slightly. 

“Hell yeah, I love cosplaying. Plus, where else can I dress up as my favorite characters from my favorite shows and games.” Lucy spoke as she gestured for them to follow her into Keith’s apartment. 

The apartment was quaint with a small living area seated next to the dining room. There was a nice kitchen set up with an island seated in the middle of it all along with two doors that were shut but most likely led to his bedroom and the bathroom. The walls were colored in a dark red, with a black wood floor. Lance was no interior designer, but he didn’t quite care for the apartment’s choice of color scheme. Lance followed the others as Hunk got comfortable on the couch and Lucy seemed to be heading toward one of the closed doors. Lance knew they were close from what Hunk said, and he felt slight jealousy well up inside as he watched her walk right into his room without even knocking. The only thought that crossed his mind was that he might be dating this girl. 

Lance kept walking until he seemed to trip over a smaller body. He opened his eyes as he saw Himalayan cat with intricate markings. The brunette couldn’t help himself as he attempted to get the cat to come closer to him, but the cat brushed him off and walked away from his person. 

“You just met Red, don’t worry to much about getting that cat to like you. That cat hates everyone but Keith.” Hunk laughed as Lance dusted himself off and got onto the couch with Hunk.  
“Not even Lucy?” Lance questioned as he watched the cat walk over to a scratching post with eyes fixed on him. 

“Nope, just Keith. Red is super protective of Keith, and will most of the time be on the defensive. That’s why Keith tends to put Red away in his room during movie night. Last time Lucy got into a tickle fight with Keith during the movie and Red attacked, and man did Lucy have scratches for days after that.” Hunk laughed at the memory. 

“Wow, this cat is a real-life devil. I’m so use to my Blue back home. She’s such a good cat, but she doesn’t act like one, and is more dog like in nature.” Lance told Hunk as they conversed with each other for a bit until the door reopened to reveal Keith and Lucy who were laughing about something. 

“Whatcha laughing about?” Lance’s voice came out like word vomit, his curiosity getting the best of him. His nerves long forgotten. 

“Nothing to important, but we do have a surprise coming for Hunk later.” Lucy winked as Hunk turned bright red. Lance really felt out of the loop now. 

“Please tell me you didn’t.” Hunk pleaded, his voice coming out shaky. 

“Well I didn’t but Pidge on the other hand.” Lucy smiled fondly.

“Tell your crush to leave my crush alone.” Hunk yelled as Lucy became flustered losing her words. Lance looked from Hunk to the blonde as it clicked. 

“Wait so you and Keith, aren’t?” Lance questioned as for the first time since the conversation started, he heard a laugh come from Keith. 

“No, please that would be pretty impossible.” Keith said as Lucy came over throwing her arms around Keith’s neck. 

“You guys seem like you are though.” Lance questioned further forgetting his true objective of the night. 

“Please, Lucy is just super affectionate with her friends. Keith is use to it by now, because otherwise he would have tossed her off him a long time ago.” Hunk explained as he nudged Lance to ask Keith the question. 

“So, Keith, do you remember me?” Lance spoke hesitantly as Keith stared at Lance with a blank expression. 

“Should I remember you?” Keith questioned with furrowed brows. Lucy immediately let go of Keith as she looked between them, ready to diffuse whatever this was.   
“Yes, we were friends, Lance and Keith, don’t you remember me at all?” Lance’s voice rose slightly as Keith squinted his eyes shut but cringed when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Lucy rose her hand as she pulled Lance aside. 

“Lance, maybe not now is the best time.” She said as Lance glared at the floor.

“He doesn’t remember me, we were best friends and he doesn’t even know who I am.” Lance snapped as Lucy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder which eased his expression some. 

“It’s complicated, his memories from his childhood are ones that are repressed. When his father died and then his mother left him with the orphanage, he kind of just shut all the memories before his mom left out. We’ve tried for years to help him, but every time he tries to remember, he gets a horrible head pain.” Lucy explained as Lance looked over at Keith who was now sitting beside Hunk with his head planted in his hands. 

“So it’s not that he doesn’t remember me, the memories of me are just locked in his subconscious.” Lance asked as he looked at his old friend as Hunk brought him back out of it. Keith gave him a pained smile and Lance’s heart clenched. 

“He doesn’t mean it, but you may just have to start over a new with him.” Lucy smiled.

“I just made the worst first impression ever, damn I wish I could rewind time and fix that mistake.” Lance grunted as he crossed his arms in front of himself. 

“Well sorry to break it to you, but not everyone can be Max Caulfield.” Lucy patted his back as Lance gave a her a smile. He felt he’d get along well with this girl if she kept making gamer references and taking him to cons. 

Lance turned and made his way over to Keith and this time he was ready to apologize. Keith looked up at him and Lance had to admit his childhood friend has certainly gotten more attractive over the years. Most people wouldn’t be caught dead with that outdated mullet hairstyle, but for some reason it suits him fairly well. 

“I’m sorry about that, you just looked like somebody I knew, but I was way off. My name’s Lance by the way.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he awaited Keith’s response. 

“Keith.” The boy smiled as he held out a hand for Lance to shake which he abridged. 

“Alright then losers, we are waiting on everyone for a solid two hours so is anyone up for playing Until Dawn.” Lucy walked over as she brought the game case for Until Dawn from behind her back. 

“Lucy, you know I hate horror, and hell I know you hate it to so why play that game.” Hunk questioned as the blonde gave him a look. 

“I’ll admit I hate anything scary, but this game was so much fun. Keith’s the one who made me play it in the first place and I just fell in love with it.” Lucy spoke as she grabbed a spot on the couch and patted the spot between Keith and her for Lance to sit. The blonde wasn’t stupid, and she loved playing match maker. They may be friends right now, but who’s to say she can’t make this a thing by the end of this year. 

“Well, have you played before Lance?” Keith questioned as the boy sat between them. 

“No, but you can go on and play.” Lance shrugged as Keith gave him a look. 

“Are you scared or just afraid of losing to me?” Keith was challenging Lance and Lucy already knew it. Keith loved competition, but also was bad at making friends because of his fear of being rejected. By Keith challenging Lance it meant he wanted to be friends, but was using this as a means to communicate with the boy. 

“Like I could lose to you and that outdated hairstyle.” Lance mocked as he stole the controller as Hunk set up the game. 

“Damn, Lance got some solid comeback’s Keith, what you going to say. “Lucy smiled as Keith gave his signature smile. 

“Alright, target of the game, we will be playing from the chapters where the deaths can happen. The first person you kill means you’re out, and the controller gets handed over to the next person,” Keith said with the corner of his lips turning upward. “How about you take the first shot then sharpshooter?” 

‘Sharpshooter?’ Lance thought back to the days when they were children and how Keith use to call him that constantly, especially when they would play cops and robbers. Lucy had mentioned how Keith’s were subconsciously locked, and Lance couldn’t deny that he was curious of how Keith would react if Lance called him by his own alias. 

“Fine, but don’t cry to me when you lose samurai.” Lance laughed going through with the nickname call out as he watched Keith’s eyes widen a fraction before returning to his stoic nature. 

Lance wondered what went on inside a head like Keith’s but he decided not to worry about it as he started the game, starting at the point where the two girl’s Emily and Jessica got into a fight. 

“Dude, how do you even side with either of these girls when they’ve annoyed me since the beginning of the game. Literally only likable female is Sam right now.” Lucy snapped as Lance thought of whether to agree with Emily, or to side with Jessica.   
“That’s not entirely true though, Ashley isn’t that bad a character.” Hunk mentioned as Lance decided to side with Matt’s girlfriend Emily. 

“That’s probably your best choice, but I would have sided with Jessica.” Keith pointed out as Lucy smacked his arm playfully. 

“I get Emily and Mike were hugging, but what if it was a harmless hug?” Lucy argued as Lance got to the part where he was walking alone in the woods as the characters Mike and Jessica. 

“Like anyone hugs like that when they are just friends.” Hunk chimed in as Lance reached the shed to turn on the lights to get to the cabin. 

“Oh boy Hunk, it’s coming.” Lucy said as she pressed her legs against her body for warmth. 

“What’s coming?” Hunk had questioned as something appeared on screen making everyone jump. 

“Is all this game is, is jump scares?” Lance questioned as he continued through the forest. 

“Pretty much.” Keith sighed as he heard a knock at the door, which was his cue to get up to answer. 

“Thank you, Lance.” Lucy whispered.

“For what?” Lance questioned as he attempted to speed up the pace of the characters. 

“For just starting over with Keith instead of trying to probe his memories. It means a lot to me.” Lucy smiled as she put a reassuring hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Its no problem, besides I figure mullet will remember me eventually.” Lance answered as he reached a point in the game where they had to look through binoculars. 

“I really don’t like this part.” Lucy said as she hid her face behind Lance’s back. As soon as she did, Hunk joined her copying her movements. Lance didn’t quite understand why until the pop up happened and he jumped, afraid to see what it was again. 

“Hey guys!” A voice yelled as the others jumped away from the couch toppling on the floor. 

“Pidge, god damn it don’t scare us like that.” Lucy cursed as Lance took in the person named Pidge. He could guess why Lucy liked him, he seemed like a pretty attractive dude. 

“I’ll scare you all I like.” Pidge teased as someone popped up behind her that looked like their twin. 

“Katie, is that anyway to treat your friends?” Matt questioned with a teasing smirk. 

At that moment Lance realized that Pidge wasn’t a guy, but a girl!? Lance was pretty open when it came to a person’s sexuality, but with the way Lucy seemed to be so open with the guys and at times even flirtatious made her seem straighter than anything. 

“Lucy?” Lance whispered as she looked up at him with furrowed brows. “Are you gay?” 

As it left his mouth he prayed it didn’t come off as homophobic, but he was afraid he worded that whole sentence wrong. 

“I wouldn’t say gay, I’m pretty open to many genders. I’m bi-sexual.” Lucy said with a smile. 

“That’s pretty cool how open you are about that.” Lance commented as he felt a wave of guilt go through him. Lance had known his sexuality for quite a while, and he identified with Lucy quite a bit because of it. He was afraid to open up about it because of how many people turned him away after he told them his sexuality. For once he was happy hearing Lucy say it as if in a place where she can feel free to say whatever she felt like. 

“Yeah-I guess.” Lucy’s eyes downcast as she thought about her adoptive parents for a moment. Keith and she had shared their foster parents and when she had opened up about being bi-sexual, her parents didn’t except her. Another reason why Keith was so tight-lipped about his own sexual preferences. 

“I’m sorry if that came out homophobic, I’m not by any means.” Lance quickly remedied as he noticed the fallen expression on her face, but as soon as the words left his mouth, she turned toward him with a big smile as if nothing happened. 

“It’s not, don’t worry your pretty little head.” She smiled as she began to stand up with a helping hand to Hunk and Lance who were in the same position. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Lance teased as he tried to play off as everyone else immediately cringed at the bad attempt at flirting. 

“Don’t push it, Keith’s definitely got you beat for looking pretty. You’re more of handsome then pretty.” Lucy complimented as Lance pretended to be shot through the heart which caused everyone to laugh. 

“Lu, did you just call me a girl?” Keith questioned his adoptive sister. 

“Technically, but you should take it as a compliment dear brother.” Lucy laughed as Keith cringed at being called brother. They may have been adopted together but he felt weird about being called brother. 

“Alright, we came here for movie night, right? Enough with the banter.” Matt grinned as Pidge brought out a variety of different selections. 

“I brought a bunch of horror, and we even have some comedies for the faint of heart.” Pidge teased as she glanced over at Lucy and Hunk who were giving each other looks. 

“Yeah, we were just playing a horror game, so can we like pass up on this horror extravaganza.” Hunk said as Pidge and Matt booed his answer.

“Hunk, come on. I was hoping we could watch the original it since we were going to go see it when it comes out next week in theaters.” Pidge pleaded as Lucy’s eyes widened comically.

“When did we agree to such a thing?” Lucy looked Pidge up and down as she merely smiled and swung her arm around Lucy’s shoulders which was funny in its own way considering how much taller the blonde was in comparison. 

“Just now, when I talked to Keith.” Pidge smiled back at her best friend. 

“Keith, you have betrayed us.” Hunk dramatically flew to the couch as he let out a fake whine. 

“You guys are being way to dramatic over this. It’s just a movie about a killer clown.” Keith smiled at the reaction he got from the two as they both moved to the corner to pout together. 

“Isn’t that a bit cruel Mr. Samurai?” Lance questioned as Keith looked in his direction. 

“Not as cruel as how you’ve left Jessica without chasing her down.” Keith gestured to the tv as he realized that he had left the game on right at the part where Jessica had been taken. 

“No, not today killer.” Lance shouted as he scurried for the controller, missing the fond look Keith shot his way. 

“Oh, does someone have a crush on the new addition?” Keith’s eyes widened as he looked over at Pidge who was giving him a knowing expression. 

“No, he’s just nice to hang around with. That’s pretty much it. We kind of just met so it would be kind of weird to be crushing on someone I just met.” Keith explained as Pidge just laughed.

“Never stopped you before, remember Lotor. You are freaking fell in love with him at first sight because he looked like he came out of a L’oreal commercial.” 

“Who, came out of a L’oreal commercial?” a voice spoke up behind Keith and Pidge as they turned to see Allura and Shiro. 

“Lotor, you know the ex.” Keith said with a mild blush on his face.  
“Listen, not going to stop you if you ever get back with him. I’m more worried about what Lucy would do. She wasn’t to fond of him.” Shiro explained as he put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I know; I’d never go back anyway.” Keith scoffed as Pidge glanced at the boy. 

“Right, and I’m Mary Poppins.” Pidge commented as Allura giggled. 

“Keith, I do apologize, but you say you won’t but chances are that you will.” Allura commented as Keith pouted. At this time Lance had turned back to the group of friends and noticed how cute Keith looked when he was pouting. It was a child like cuteness but he was oddly attracted to it. At that thought process Lance hit himself in the head a couple times to knock those thoughts away. Keith was his childhood friend, and they just got back together after such a long time. Plus, he didn’t even know if Keith’s sexual orientation led in the direction of guys. 

“Wait is everyone here?” Matt questioned as he was setting up the movies to put to a vote. 

“Almost everyone.” Lucy smiled as Hunk blushed next to her. 

A moment later, a girl with curly dark hair and dark skin walked through the door. She was absolutely stunning and Hunk couldn’t help but stare at her. 

“Shay, glad you made it.” Keith said as he led her in, making sure she sat next to Hunk. 

“I’m glad to be here. Thank you for inviting me.” Shay commented as she took her seat as everyone else settled into their usual spots, all except for Shiro who went to make popcorn and Lance who was lost at where to go. He scanned the room and noticed how them was an open spot next to Keith, but he silently wondered if this was the only option. After those weird thoughts, he had about the boy, he was afraid such close proximately could bring those weird thoughts back. 

“Lance, you going to sit down or what?” Lucy questioned the boy as Shiro handed her a bowl of popcorn before leaving again to cook up some more. 

“Um, I just-” Lance started but Keith turned to him with his beautiful violet eyes. 

“Come on Sharpshooter, theirs a seat next to me.” Keith commented as Lance swallowed before sitting down in the empty seat next to Keith as he felt the warmth of his body. Lance really was confused by these new emotions. He only just reconnected with Keith an hour ago and yet here he was being nervous because he found his pouting face cute. 

“Alright, so we got some ‘She’s the man’ action. In this corner, we have ‘it’, ‘Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix’, and ‘Insidious’.” Matt smirked as Lucy and Hunk jumped from their seats. 

“Don’t forget we have cheesy romance like ‘He’s just not that into you’, and our personal favorite ‘The Ugly Truth’.” Pidge spoke from her seat as everyone looked at each other with a smile. Lance figured that the ugly truth was quite a popular movie with this group. 

“What shall we start with?” Matt questioned the group. 

“Is it even a question, Matt?” Allura smiled as she leaned over the couch to hug around Pidge’s neck. 

“You right, you right. The ugly truth it is.” Matt smiled as he started up the movie. Lance watched as Shiro sat next to Allura as she cuddled into his side. Hunk was in the corner with Shay, nervous as hell but seemed to calm down when Shay took his hand in hers with a smile. He noticed how Pidge laid on her brother’s shoulder and how Lucy’s arms had snaked their way around Keith’s waist, leaning into his chest. Lance had to admit he was slightly jealous at the way Lucy was able to do that without a care I the world, but he also noticed how he was the only one without a cuddle buddy and that really sucked. 

“Hey, Um-Lance if you want to rest your head on my shoulder you can.” Keith spoke up awkwardly unsure of what to say. He was awkward in social situations. It took him years just to be able to be ok with Lucy’s constant affectionate hugs. 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Lance had said as he immediately cringed at his weirdly polite response. 

“It’s fine, besides Lucy would have done this no matter what. She’s just an affectionate person.” Keith chuckled lightly as Lance joined in, but as soon as the credits stopped and the movie started it became silent. 

Lance had to admit the movie was amazing and funny. It wasn’t like your normal romantic comedy and it made Lance love it even more, but the more they went into the movie the more his eyes began to droop down until he fell asleep and onto broad shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> For updates check out my tumbler page: https://tazumihanako.tumblr.com
> 
> Updates are at random, but the more comments I get helps me gauge how popular a story is. If you guys like it enough, please comment and let me know what you think because I love you guys and I want to know what you think =)


End file.
